


Taylor's Paragraph on Every Pokemon Ever

by taylortazeverse



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortazeverse/pseuds/taylortazeverse
Summary: I decided that I was going to write a paragraph on every pokemon, just share my opinions, it might be partly bs sometimes too lmaooooo. Join me for this journey. I plan to upload at least once everyday :)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Bulbasaur

Starting off with the very first Pokemon in the Pokedex, Bulbasaur. In my opinion, Bulbasaur is the best of the Kanto starters. He’s freaking adorable, and so precious. I believe in Grass type starter supremacy for generation one. People who choose Bulbasaur are the best people. Also, I think we can all agree, out of the three starters, Bulbasaur has the best looking shiny form. The brighter green color just looks awesome.


	2. Ivysaur

Next we have Ivysaur, the second evolution of Bulbasaur. Ivysaur is very poggers. It isn’t an awkward looking middle evolution, it’s pretty solid. He’s just vibing, and again, mans has a good shiny form. He’s just a slightly bigger bulbasaur.


	3. Venusaur

Venusaurrrrr. He’s a humble chonky boyo. I care him. His shiny is top tier, his mega is cool as fuck, how can you not like it. I wanna give ‘em a big ol huggggg. That’s about it.


	4. Charmander

Charmander. Definitely the most popular out of the Kanto starters, and honestly probably the most popular starter of all 8 gens. I mean yeah, its cool looking, it final evolution is really fucking cool. Overall very cool. It’s shiny looks like piss vomit, they should’ve made it black or another color. Still prefer Bulbasaur overall though.


	5. Charmeleon

Charmeleon time. Charmeleon is also alongside Ivysaur, one of the best looking middle evolutions for starters. Honestly we can all agree the middle evolutions are either really good, or they fucking suck. There’s probably a few exceptions, but i'll get to that later on. I got a long list to go.


	6. Charizard

Charizard. One of the most popular pokemon, probably the most popular starter pokemon. I could say that Charizard is overrated, but honestly it deserves the attention, but sometimes it can be too much. I swear to god the day it gets a regional form is the day i commit mass arson. It has two megas, a gigantamax, it has a role in like every pokemon game and anime ever. Can’t forget about it’s shiny form either, that thing looks fucking sick. Be glad they changed it, because in the original gen two games it was purple and blue-green. (yes that is true, fun fact for your collection). I think we can also agree, mega charizard X is cooler looks wise.


	7. Squirtle

Squirtle. It’s pretty cool. I think we can all agree the squirtle squad from the indigo league anime was a memorable moment. Its shiny is cool, green shell instead of red, but its color could’ve been cooler. Overall pretty nice.


	8. Wartortle

Wartortle time. Wartortle is on the side of better looking middle evolution starters, its two ear things are kinda weird though, but overall i like it. I like the color choice with the more indigo/purple shade, kinda sad it didn’t stick. I tend to associate certain pokemon with different memories, for wartortle its the time my brother found a wild one when we were at the beach, but was completely out of pokeballs and couldn’t catch it.


	9. Blastoise

Blastoise. Blastoise is super cool, and its mega is also fucking cool. Mans got massive cannons like? Thats pog as fuck. I don't really remember what its shiny looks like, but i don't think it was a major color change. The memory I associate with blastoise is the blastoise I caught that was 29cp in pokemon go. With the cp changes, it's now 31cp, i still have it to this day. It has to be at least three years old or more? I've been playing since the release :)


End file.
